My Big Happy Tree Wedding
by Lucky and Witty Number18
Summary: Sequel to Nuts about you. Wedding Bells are ringing but what are Nutty and Flaky thinking as they are about to walk down the aisle. Will a few last minute mishaps give the bride and groom cold feet, or will they have a happy tree ending?
1. Here Comes Disaster

Author's Note: Hey out there! It's the big day, where our two lovebirds tie the knot, but will they be able to get hitched without a hitch. Stay tuned to see!

**My Big Happy Tree Wedding**

Starring: Nutty and Flaky

Featuring: Cro-Marmot, Cub, Cuddles, Disco Bear, Giggles, Handy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, The Mole, Petunia, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, and Toothy

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters mentioned

Part 1: Here Comes Disaster!

Since last time, Nutty and Flaky have just started a relationship, and now is the day that they are to wed. At the chapel, Handy sighs as he has just finished streaming flowers on top of

the pillars, with the assistance of Cro-Marmot who has a toolbox and a basket on top of his iceberg. Further inside the kitchen, Sniffles has a complex chemistry set out and is seen

wearing a welding mask and using a welding torch. When he finishes and the lights turn on, he lifts his mask and reveals that he has been working the wedding cake, and then tastes a

sample of his work. Down the hall, in the bride's room, Flaky is eager and at the same time nervous. She gets a knock on the door, and when she opens it, a hand extends in holding a

wedding dress for her. Flaky awes at her puffy white dress. She holds it up in the mirror, when all of a sudden there's another knock, this time it's Mime and the Mole, who've come to do

her make-up. She sits down and they begin to apply her make-up. The focus shifts to another room, where Nutty is inside, checking himself out in his tuxedo and fixing his hair, which is

styled as a side part, like after he had had that stint in rehab. Nutty is scrutinizing his appearance in the mirror, trying to figure out what is missing. He snaps his fingers after he figures it

out and with an "ahhhh", he grabs a candied apple, licks it and sticks on his head. He looks into the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. He then reflects on his time spent with Flaky, he

remembers the times he and Flaky have spent together. He first remembers them going to the carnival, riding the merry go round, and Nutty winning Flaky a blue stuffed moose doll with

one of the antlers upside down at a knock the bottles over stand. He then remembers them walking through the park and seeing the sun set, and finally the time they had dinner at the

fancy French restaurant. He sighs happily, when all of sudden he smells something. Nutty peeks outside, and sees Sniffles carting his finished wedding cake. Nutty awes at the cake and

prepares to attack, when all of a sudden, he flashbacks to his times with Flaky. It shows the time that they were at the carnival again, where after he won Flaky's doll for her, they walked

past a stand selling cotton candy and candied apples. Nutty notices the stand and almost immediately he pries himself free of Flaky and jumps into the cotton candy machine. He causes

the machine to accelerate out of control and then it explodes, when the smoke clears, the whole area is covered in cotton candy, and Nutty is covered in a large clump of it, making him

look like a half melted snowman with candied apples for arms. Everyone glares at Flaky angrily and all she could do is laugh sheepishly. Then it goes to the time they were at the park,

Nutty and Flaky are staring at the sunset over the park pond, when all of a sudden, Nutty hears a bell ringing, the focus shifts to Petunia pushing an ice cream cart, it then shows Nutty

charging at her. In a panic, Petunia runs for her life, then trips on a rise in the walkway. She falls forward and lets go of the ice cream cart, which Nutty is still chasing. Nutty catches up

with the cart and dives into the open top, with the cart zooming out of control. It skids off the walkway, and straight into the Picnic Games being held close by. Nutty's cart plows directly

into the three-legged race, where pairs Cuddles & Toothy, Lifty & Shifty, and Russell & Disco Bear are racing. The cart plows into them and sends them flying into the air. The cart then

plows over the trophies and the food table, knocks Mime off his unicycle while he's making a balloon animal for Cub, and then finally collides with a tree. Nutty pops his head out of the cart

and is covered in vanilla ice cream and wearing a cone on his head. Flaky finally catches up and is deeply out of breath. Lifty, Shifty, Disco Bear, and Russell are all stuck in a tree, while

Cuddles and Toothy are suspended from the Picnic Games sign, which suddenly collapses under their weight. Mime is in the food mess, dazed and wearing a punch bowl on his head, and

then Cub's balloon animal pops, causing him to cry loudly. Like before, everyone is glaring at Flaky and she giggles uneasily, then sighs regretfully. Then it goes to the French restaurant,

where Flaky and Nutty are holding hands and staring lovingly at each other, when all of a sudden, Nutty sniffs something, and turns around to see Cuddles pull open a curtain, revealing

the dessert bar with a hot fudge fountain. Immediately Nutty runs off to the dessert bar and commits several atrocities that caused the restaurant to be shaken up. Flaky then gets up

casually and walks up to Nutty, who is in a puddle of hot fudge, making a fudge angel, she looks down on him and then sighs. Flashback to the present, Nutty is suspended in midleap,

then lands sadly, realizing that every time he loses control, Flaky pays the price. He decides to resists his urge for Flaky's sake, unfortunately Handy walks by and compliments Sniffles on

making such an impressive cake. Sniffles, being flattered, starts to go on about how delicious it is and how he used the best ingredients, which tortures an eavesdropping Nutty. After

Handy leaves, Sniffles realizes how exhausted he is pushing the large cake and turns on a nearby fan to cool off. The fan then blows the sweet fragrance of the cake towards Nutty's

room, where he is now clutches his ears, and trying very hard to think about anything else. When the fragrance hits his nose, his hands drop, his eyes bulge and he slams open the door.

Having only seconds to react, Sniffles sees Nutty charging at his cake and screams in terror, then Nutty pounces on the cake and attacks it viciously. After the whole mess, Nutty is sitting

in the center of what was once his wedding cake, his clothes ruined and his face smeared with frosting. He suddenly looks down at himself and screams in frustration, he then burst out of

the chapel's front doors deeply upset. Meanwhile, back inside the chapel, Mime and the Mole are putting on the final touches to Flaky's makeup. She spins the chair around and goes

behind the silhouette to put on her dress. Singing to herself, and grunting at the tough parts, she fits on her dress. She walks over to the mirror to see the finished result. At the side,

Mime and the Mole are admiring their handiwork when all of a sudden Flaky lets out an ear piercing scream. Flaky's face is covered in white makeup, she has black rings around her eyes,

blue lips, and quills sticking out of her dress. The whole overlook makes Flaky look a sad clown whose makeup was done rather sloppily. Mime and the Mole are confused on why she

doesn't like what they've done. Flaky burst into tears, her black eyeliner starts running, and she runs out the room and out the Chapel's doors in the opposite direction of Nutty.

END of Part 1

A/N: There went the bride, there went the groom. I wanted to show the nature and evolution of their relationship here because what day is better than that of the wedding to really reflect on what bonds you to that person you are about to spend the rest of your life with. We all know that Nutty's addiction to sweets can make him a difficult character to get along with, but I wanted to show that Flaky is such a good match for him because she is so understanding and would be willing to stay with him by overlooking his bad qualities to see the sweet guy underneath it all. Check out the next chapter to see how the Happy Tree Friends will fare during all these prenuptial calamities.


	2. Big Bang Shabang

Author's Note: Here's the final part of My Big Happy Tree Wedding! It was hard for me to write this part because my original endings seemed too obvious for me, either too mushy or too gory. So I decided to really challenge myself to get a unexpected but satisfying ending. I hope to continue writing about Happy Tree Friends and seeing what you guys have to say, but that depends on you guys reviewing these chapters so that I can know what doing right or wrong. More importantly, your reviews tell me what guys would like to read about, and who knows? A comment or suggestion from one of you may serve as the inspiration for my next fanfic.

Part 2: Big Bang Shebang!

The scene opens to the Chapel with white ribbons beautifully spread out on the banisters of the stairwell. Generic Happy Tree Friends are arriving in droves, and eagerly chattering on.

Sniffles is at the sidelines and gasps when he sees the crowd. Since Nutty destroyed his perfect cake, he only has minutes now to make a new one. Sniffles runs into the kitchen, gets out

all the ingredients, and starts to messily mix a new batter. In his haste, he grabs a green bottle, and pours in all its content. After he puts down the bottle, it focuses in on a label in the

back reading, WARNING: UNSTABLE CHEMICAL STRUCTURE, HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE. Sniffles pours the mixture into three pans and stuffs them into the oven. While everyone is taking their

seats, the focus shifts away from the Chapel and goes across town to a curb where we now see Nutty walking sadly. Still a mess from ruining his wedding cake, he's thinking about Flaky

yelling at him for ruining their wedding and then throwing the bouquet of flowers at his face. He then sees the bus station and sits down on the bench. Elsewhere, Flaky is still crying and

her poorly done makeup looks really bad now. She's picturing herself walking down the aisle to Nutty with her veil down. When she's finally standing next to him, Nutty lovingly lifts the

veil, and then gasps in horror. Flaky's face looks hideous, like a decayed zombie's only with clown makeup on, and Nutty runs out of the Chapel screaming in terror. Flaky starts crying

again and after a few minutes, goes to sit down on a bench. Both Nutty and Flaky are sitting down on the same bench, facing opposite of each other. After a moment of silence, a bus rolls

in and stops in front of them. The bus door opens, revealing bus driver Lumpy, who greets them and asks who's getting on. They both respond at the same time, then turn to face each

other. Nutty looks at Flaky, and then lifts his hand slowly to wipe off part of the makeup on her face. Flaky then wipes some of the frosting off of his face. They both look down at their

hands then at each other, and suddenly they begin giggling. The giggling turns into laughter and then they hug while still laughing. Bus driver Lumpy suddenly coughs purposely, then

points to his watch, saying he's got a schedule to keep. The bus doors close and then leaves in one direction, while Nutty and Flaky are running in the other direction, holding hands. Back

at the chapel, everyone is sitting down chattering away, when all a sudden, Sniffles walks in, pushing a perfect replica of the first cake he made. Everyone ohhs and awes at it and Sniffles

puffs out his chest with pride. At the alter, bestman Cuddles, ringbearer Toothy, and flowergirls Giggles and Petunia are waiting for the procession to begin. Cuddles asks Toothy if he has

the ring, Toothy then lifts up a red pillow with a gold ring on it, Cuddles picks up the ring to look at it more closely when all of a sudden, the ring starts sliding around. Cuddles desperately

tries to get a hold of it, but it slides right into the air, and then lands on his ear. The ring is now wedged onto one of Cuddles's ears and he is trying to pull it off. Unfortunately, the ring is

on very tightly and pulling causes Cuddles great pain. Toothy attempts to help by pulling at the ring very hard, despite Cuddles's protest. Finally, Toothy pulls the ring off, along with

Cuddles's ear. Cuddles screams in terror and Toothy stumbles backwards, knocking over a candle post into the curtains hanging all of around the room, which go up in a blaze. The whole

place is on fire now and all the guest are in a panic. Giggles in an attempt to restore order, sees that at the food table is a pitcher full of water and points to it. Everyone then makes a

mad dash for it so that they can extinguish the fire, unfortunately in an attempt to grab it, the table collapses, and the wedding cake is projected up into the air. While everyone is

wrestling to grab the pitcher, Sniffles gasps in horror and runs to catch his perfect cake. Sniffles while trying to catch the cake, slips on a green bottle. He looks at it for a minute, reads the

warning on the label, and then gasps as he realizes where he's seen it before. In slow motion, the cake is descending to the ground. Also in slow motion, Sniffles is screaming frantically

and waving his arms in every direction. As soon as the cake makes contact with the floor, outside of the Chapel, Nutty and Flaky are about to open the doors when all of sudden, there is a

loud explosion and the ground shakes vigorously, making Nutty and Flaky lose balance for a minute. It is at the moment that the smoke clears inside that Flaky and Nutty open the

Chapel's doors, they are surprised that the walls and roofs are gone, leaving only the aisles and the podium still standing. They walk down the aisle when all of a sudden, one of the white

flowers that hung from the pillars falls before them, they look up and see what appears to a shower of raining flowers, awed by the spectacle, they start laughing with their arms

outstretched when all a sudden, something lightly conks Nutty on the head, then lands in his hand. In Nutty's hand is now the wedding ring. It shows Nutty and Flaky looking down at the

ring in Nutty hand, they suddenly notice the sunset in background and then they look at each other again. While still looking at each other, they both smile, Nutty puts away the ring in his

pocket, and they run off into the sunset background, holding hands and laughing. Also they are completely ignorant of the fact that now the exploded and charred remains of their guest

are now falling along with the flowers too.

THE END

A/N: As I conclude this fic, you're probably wondering why on earth would I pair Nutty and Flaky together in the first place. In all honesty, it's because they are such complete opposites. Nutty has such a wild and self driven personality, while Flaky is reserved and very considerate to others. Furthermore, I know that this is supposed to be a wedding and yet at the ending, no one actually gets married. It is also true that Nutty and Flaky are still together and free to do whatever they feel is best. This situation allows a multitude of different possibilities to follow, both good or bad, and in the end, it's up to you to decide whether they stay together or not. I truly hope that this has been an enjoyable reading experience for you all and I hope that you will check out both my future HTF stories, as well as my fics regarding other characters and fandoms.


End file.
